Time is not on my Side
by Town life
Summary: My first pokemon fic no flames plz. About a jounrey that takes place when bad luck like's to toy with you. Chap. 3 Up and check out my other fic A Life Of Doom.
1. Beddrill's and Beedrills

I dont own a thing exsept my respect...but then again I don't think I ever owned that.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sun shined brightly above Palett Town it's rays covered all wellcomeing the day to all the citzens. some children were outside playing happily with friends while others enjoyed themselves and decided to sleep in. T was one of these people inside his small blue house he was asleep on a torn red couch with his black cat at his side as the sunlight crept into the room the seventeen year old boy opened his brown eyes slowly before getting up quitely he nudged his cat awake and went over to a mirror to see he was dressed allready in a light blue jersey with a number six on the side, baggy pants that were a faded blue and torn grey sneakers.

" hmmmm...why did I get dressed last night and sleep on the couch? " T asked himself outloud as he put on two sweat bands one was red which he put on striaght across his fore head and the last one was blue which he put on crooked so it covered over some of the red one then finaly smoothed out his shaggy brown hair.

" I dont know dude...you said somthing about ball's...a professor and that we...ummm...should...Oh i know last night you said we should wake up earily so you can get a pokemon from prof. oak. " T's cat peppy said happily as he streached.

" Ohh right..." T said as he checked his clock on the wall that said it was ten minutes till noon.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A loud bang was heard through-out pallet town as T holding his cat peppy by his neck ran out of his house franticly tripping a few times while trying to make his way to Professor Oak's lab after a few minutes of running he busted through the lab door's and ran towards the professor falling down just in front of his feet.

" Well your finaly here I see." Oak said calmly while sighing at the boy who was catching his breath at his feet with a black cat gasping for air.

" Sorry professor im late did my friends leave allready? " T asked clutching his fist together in hope they didn't.

" Im sorry but they left a good whle ago and said for you not to catch up or of somthing of that nature." Oak said as he helped the teen up to his feet who quickly pushed away.

" my own friends left me? " T said sadly as he begen sulking with his cat patting his side slowly.

" No!... I will not be made fun of like this professor may I please have my pokemon I have alot of catching up to do." T yelled proudly as he slung up to his feet.

" Well im out of pokemon to give." Oak said calmly as he could as a few sweat drops formed on his head.

" WHAT!...HOW...WHEN...WHY? " T yelled loudly scareing peppy half to death.

" well Troy you see many kids came today to get thier pokemon I simply did not have enough all that is left is a spare pokedex and three pokeball's." oak exsplained as T just grabed them off the table and began to make his way to the lab door.

" Sorry Oak but I will just have to catch one on my own then thanx bye." T yelled as he ran out the door with his cat following leaveing oak sighing at what the boyjust said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Well we forgot the suplies, you have no pokemon and what's this we seem to be on a deserted..ROAD! " Peppy yelled at T as they walked on a lonely dusty road while trying to shade himself from the sun.

" Give me a break.. now heres the plan when we find a pokemon you peppy will fight it then as its weakened I will catch it." T told his panting cat who at the sound of this perked up.

" What!...hell no im a cat not a meowth I can actully get hurt man." peppy yelled but before he could yell anymore T smacked him across the head which made him hold to his head in pain as his owner pointed in front of them where a weedle was crawling slowly across the road.

" Go pep attack now its weak you can fight it." T yelled as peppy sighing went over to it takeing out his claws then closeing his eyes and slashed it just as he did a loud buzzing noise came out from all the near by tree's then out of nowhere hoards of beedrill's swarmed around T and his cat thier stingers preped and ready to cause damage all peppy was able to say was " he told me to" before they rushed to them buzzing louadly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The moon shined brightly as Troy and Peppy walked along they road bruised and cut everywhere after a few silent minutes peppy sighed loudly.

" I quit if I can not catch one pokemon why am I even out here! " T yelled sadly as he fell to his knees.

" Come on T dont say that you can still..." Peppy tried to say but was cut off by T smacking him over the head hard.

" SHUT UP I QUIT! " T yelled at the top of his lungs as he threw a pokeball into a bush where a bright light was seen followed by a shakeing of the bush then at last it stoped and a pokemon was caught.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

PLZ r&r. The 2nd chap will be more detailed and have more action.


	2. First battle Blues

Im continueing this fic becuase it is like a change from the ordinary and is kinda helping my writers block for other fic's plus my spell check is down so some wordsmay be miss-spelled and thanx for the review calling me horrable the way i see it is that review can tell me how to improve and where theres a bad review there is allways a good one and thanx again. and once more I do not own anything other than my sock's and my charaters.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Time seemed to stop as T and peppy looked down at thier feet to see a pokeball with a pokemon inside it the only real question was what could it be?

" Crack the ball open dude and see what you got." peppy finaly asked after a few moment's of silence and noise's of the night.

" I guess but what if it's you know..." T asked worried as his black cat raised one of it's brows then squinted before opening it's mouth slowly.

" Stuiped..." Peppy replied quickly as a foot slammed to the back of his head putting his face in the dirt.

" NO!...Idiot!...Wanted i've heard that there is a group of people that steal pokemon for a liveing...what if I get mine stolen." T asked quitely while looking around to see if anyone was listening before takeing his foot of his cat who was gasping for air.

" Just do it man it will not be stolen essh." Peppy replied with confidence as T gave a smirk then picked up his pokeball and threw it in the air.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As the ball opened it let out a bright red light and then as it faded a odd looking pokemon stood in front of T it had bright green leaves sticking out of it's head and tiny eye's on it's small purpleish greyish body from what he could see it looked like a walking plant.All T did was blink a few times at it as it did the same back before giveing off a warm smile.

" YEAHHHH...BOY!.. I caught a oddish." T yelled out in victory as he picked up his pokemon and cat and swung them around before putting them down gently.

" Hmmmm...I will call you..." T thought as he put his hand on his chin in deep thought as peppy went over to it and sniffed it before backing away from it shakeing.

"Esssh... How about stink blossom man it smell's funky." Peppy joked as he let out a chuckle at his own joke only to see his owner perked up at somthing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

During most of the night they walked not wanting to spend a night on the creepy road but as the hours passed they decided to sleep on the side of the road by a crooked old bush and closed thier eyes for the night.Soon the welcomeing sun rised and everything about the night before was forgotten and dreams of getting even with his friend's entered T's mind like a flowwing river but was suddenly cut off by a nudge, shakeing and even small kicking.

" Stop peppy It's too early to walk." T mummbled as he felt around for his cat before giveing him a smack on the head.

" Owww... what was that for." Peppy yelled wakeing T only to see a girl around the age of fourteen that had light brown hair let down her back with green eyes wearing a green tank top ,blue jeans and a brand new pair of pink sneaker's in front of him smileing happily.

" Who are you? " T asked the young girl as he got to his feet yawning.

" I am Ami Yarrow from Pewter City and if I didn't know any better id say your a pokemon trainer..am I right? " The girl said smugley as she gave a smirk to T.

" Yeah...I am." T said sleeply trying to copperhend what was happening all the girl could do is let out a giggle.

" Yay I finaly found a trainer I thought they had all left allready..well then mister big shot I challenge you to a pokemon battle one pokemon each no rules.. now go Brick!" Ami yelled as she quickly took out a pokeball and threw it in the air to reveal a geodude.

" Ok you asked for it kid GO Blossom!" T yelled as he threw his pokeball to reveal a happy oddish jumping around on the ground in front of him.

" Now brick use tackle!" Ami demanded as the brick grew angrey and rolled it's self at a high speed toward blossom smacking it a few feet back leaveing it bruised.

" Now brick use rock throw!" Ami happily demanded as brick collected a hand full of rocks and threw it at blossom with power.

" Hurry blossom dodge it and use leech seed!" blossom nodded with a smile as it barely jumped out of the way of the falling rocks then let out two green seed's and launched it out at brick where they opened up and wraped it in vines that were glowing a deep color red weakening it.

" No brick c'mon get up please." Ami pleaded as her geodude struggled to rip off the vines covering it's body.

" OK blossom use absorb and let's finish this." T yelled as his oddish began to glow a bright green and then let the light flow onto geodude sucking away the last of it's energy causeing it to faint.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After a brief victory dance and a hug from peepy to oddish T returned his pokemon back to it's pokeball as did ami who was sulking on her knee's with tears forming in her bright green eyes as they slowly began to flow down her cheek's leaveing T and peppy with a worried look on thier faces.

" Kid its' ok you win some you lose some." peppy said trying to cheer up the crying girl in front of them.

" Its'...Its'...not becuse I lost you see im not even a trainer my older brother won't let me go out on my own until I can beat his pokemon and someone else's..but...but..i've tried and tried but I can't win no matter how hard I try I just can't...All I want to do is be a trainer." Ami muttered as she began to burst into tears on the side of the road causein T and peppy to form huge sweat drops on thier foreheads.

" OK..OK..tell you what kid I'll challange your bro and beat him telling him that if I win your aloud to be a trainer afterwards I will let you fight against me again but let you win the match...how about that? " T asked as he helped the girl to her feet who was wipeing away tears from her eyes trying to smile.

" You...you...realy mean it? " Ami asked in a happier tone.

" Yep just lead the way back to pewter city." As soon as those words escaped his mouth ami gave him a huge hug before grabbing his hand and leading him off thier current path and down a wooded path which she said was a shortcut.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As the two people and the cat dissapered into the wood's two shadow covered figure's began to follow waiting for thier time to cause havoc to the unsuspecting trainer's.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Plz R&R I will give out free cookies.


	3. Shocking Encounter!

**Chapter three is now up im continueing this fic of my own free will...I want to R&R if you have time good or bad I will Accept them both.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

As the two teen's and the annoying black cat traveled down the wooded path T began to think to himself about catching up with his friend's...Did they really leave him on purpose not wanting him to follow?

Soon old memories of him allways getting in the way of thier Old childhood project's and the way he accidently sold thier kool-aid stand for a dime entered his mind sure he made stuiped choices sometimes but he meant well and would allways try to fix his screw up but one phrase his friends allways told him stuck with him..." Try thinking striaght! ".

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Yo dude!...ya thinking striaght?." Peppy's high pitched voice snaped T back to reality as he shook off his thought's and looked over to peppy glareing at him.

" What is that look for? " T yelled at peppy who just backed away slightly before hissing softly.

" Ami asked you a question and you just shook her off." Peppy replied as he walked faster until he was closer to ami's speed than T's.

" Oh im sorry ami I was thinking of some thing's...so what is it?." T asked as ami looked to him with a bright smile and a proud smirk.

" I asked what kind of pokemon are you going to use against my brother's pokemon?." She giggled as she stoped walking and stood in front of T waiting for his reply.

" Ummmmm what kind of pokemon does he use?" T asked in a little scared voice at what the anwser might be.

" Oh he use's a houndoom and a abra I think." Ami said to T as two sweatdrop's formed on his head and his eye's slanted a little in fear.

" You ok?." Ami asked as she tilted her head to the side some at T's sudden change of attitude.

" Oh yeah I will use Blossom to take out the abra and a super rare...Pepimon...To take out houndoom." T said as he began to laugh in a nervouse tone.

" Wait pepimon?...OH MY MEOWTH!1...YOUR NOT..." Peppy tried to yell as T slammed his foot across his head forceing him to take in a face full of dirt as ami slightly sweatdroped on her forehead.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Did you say rare?." A odd voice anwsered from behind them as ami looked around to try and find the person only to see tree's and bushes.

" Who's there?" Ami yelled in a worried tone before a man dressed in a black cape, a blue out fit and a ghastly mask on reveiled himself in front of them in a flash of light.

" Who?.." T asked before the man took out a pokeball and spun it on his finger swiftly.

" I am shockwave!" He yelled proudly in a high pitched almost femmine voice as he did a flip in the air and landed across from Ami and T.

" Awkward..." Peppy said slowly his face drooping slightly as a slight wind blew past all of them in a weird long silence.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" What the hell you want!.." T yelled as he snaped back to reality and glared to the strange man in cloak hate filling his eye's.

" I want your rare pokemon of course!...I travel the land's takeing the pokemon lesser trainer's do not deserve and training them to become true fighters!" Shockwave yelled as he pointed to T in spite before clucthing his fist tightly.

" That's not right pokemon and their trainer's fight as one... if they were caught by a trainer no matter how weak they grow to love and cherish eachother and become friend's!" Ami yelled proudly as T and peppy backed away slightly at her outburst.

" I have no time for you little girl im here for the boy's Pokemon not your mushy friendship talk's!" Shockwave yelled in a hatefull tone to ami who growled mad and begen to clutch her fist in rage.

" Whoa ami settle down...ummm dude I just made up pepimon peppy is my cat I only have oddish as a pokemon." T replied to shockwave in a calm tone as shockwave and ami face faulted at the same time.

" Why you lie! " Was all ami could yell in rage as T steped back shaleing a bit at the young girl's speed towards him and by the way her fist were clutched yet before he could anwser she punched him across his face causeing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

" Owwww...I just wanted to sound like a big shot." T replied weakly from the ground as peppy sweatdroped slowly before takeing a pokeball from T and faceing shockwave.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Ok Weirdo!...You are not leaveing to just attack other trainer's your hunting game end's here!" Peppy yelled in a dark proud voice T had never heard before which kinda caused T to blink confused as he stood up watching his friend being brave for once.

" Grrrr...I have no time for this but if you wish to give your pokemon's life I will take it A two on two battle let's go!. " Shockwave yelled harshly as peppy threw the pokeball in the air letting blossom appear danceing happily right at his side.

" And your second?." Shockwave asked confused as peppy took out his claws swiftly causeing T to go wide eyed and ami to gasp.

" Me! I will fight and with Blossom will take you down!." Yelled peppy as he and blossom stood across from shockwave proudly as wind's began to stir around them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yet at the sideline's Ami began to cheer loudly to peppy's side as T stood there shocked yet a little proud thinking about wishing his friend luck and about part of him wondering why he didn't get a dog.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Plz R&R I will give out free pizza any that's chap three give this fic a chance you might like it and plus this my first pokemon fic and I want to finish it...oh if your wanting somthing more serious try " A Life Of Doom "**


End file.
